


still lost without a light, i'm losing without a fight

by junipersand



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Good Friend Tommy, Good friend Skeppy, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, The Crimson, like all my fics, p a i n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipersand/pseuds/junipersand
Summary: “How did it feel? When you were in the egg, I mean. That thing did a number on you—I know it’s been months, but you don’t have to talk about it if you’re not comfortable.”Bad’s brows knitted into a frown. After all this time, this was the last person he expected who would ask him about the egg. “I don’t know, Tommy.” He pursed his lips, tasting salt from beads of his sweat. He was nervous.He was lying.“I don’t recall.”
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Captain Puffy, BadBoyHalo & Skeppy, BadBoyHalo & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	still lost without a light, i'm losing without a fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzybelledot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/gifts).



> This a sequel of Izzy's fic, "Sacrifice". Go check hers out before reading this! Can be read separately, but read hers owo because she's my friend and friendship physically hurts me

“How did it feel? When you were in the egg, I mean. That thing did a number on you—I know it’s been months, but you don’t have to talk about it if you’re not comfortable.”

Bad’s brows knitted into a frown. After all this time, this was the last person he expected who would ask him about the egg. “I don’t know, Tommy.” He pursed his lips, tasting salt from beads of his sweat. He was nervous. He was _lying_. “I don’t recall.”

Tommy clicked his tongue and turned away, keeping his gaze on the cliffside that he and his best friend once shared. Only now Tubbo wasn’t here, and the demon replaced his steed. They were too alike for their own good. Occasionally Tommy would forget that Tubbo was still back at Snowchester, and it was the demon that still remained in these parts.

He glanced upwards when he realized the sky started to change colors. He turned to Bad with a grin. “Do you need me to push you back to your retirement home, old man?” he snarked, putting his hands on his hips. He was still cheeky regardless of the tragedies he’d lived to tell. Some might think the hardships will mellow his personality, but they were so horribly, horribly wrong. He’s willing to bet whoever thought such were rolling in their graves as they speak.

Bad sighed. “I’m not that old, Tommy,” he said. “I can make it back to my mansion myself.”

“Ha! I’m not wrong about your age, BadGrandpaHalo. You’re even stuck in a wheelchair with a blanket over your legs like some washed-up Aussie oldie. The only thing that’s yet to turn you into a full grandfather who’s older than Philza Minecraft is that you’ve still got some hair.” Tommy swerved and grabbed the handles on Bad’s wheelchair. He winked at the man, sneering without malice. “For now, at least.”

Bad blew a raspberry at no one but himself. Even after months he could barely raise a limb without wincing in pain. The egg had everlasting effects on him, some more devastating than others, but he was recovering day by day.

“Just don’t push me into the ocean. I’m not in the mood to swim with Mr. Squeegees.”

Tommy barked a laugh. “You’re not in the mood for _anything_! How are you supposed to impress a lady on your first date, man? Or guy, I don’t discriminate. I hate everybody the same.”

“Tommy, it’s getting late. You should get back to your house now.” That was the politest “fuck off” Tommy had ever received. Of course it came from none other than _the_ BadBoyHalo.

“Fine, fine! I’ll send you back to your precious Skeppies before they even know you’re gone. You still owe me so many favors, Bad. I promise I won’t try to drown you or remotely suffocate you in sand.”

“Thank you, Tommy. That’s very reassuring of you. I appreciate it. _Not_.”

Tommy howled with laughter as they made their way back to the Badlands. It wasn’t far from the bench, but their talks always made it seem like an eternity. They would stop and discuss topics that otherwise made no sense. A five-minute journey would devolve to a thirty-minute drawl if they didn’t pay attention. Fortunately, Tommy had plans tonight, so he delivered the demon back to his mansion in record time.

“I’m sorry for troubling you like this,” Bad said. “I owe you one.”

Rather than express accomplishment—or even happiness—from the gratitude, the teen merely groaned and shook his hand. “We’ve been over this, Bad. You need to stop apologizing for every little thing someone does for you.”

Bad gave him a smile. Tommy waved and left, jogging and disappearing over the horizon.

His smile dropped as soon as Tommy was out of sight. He didn’t see through his acting. Maybe he did, and he chose not to push. You never knew what the blond was thinking.

The door to the mansion opened, revealing a figure with long curly hair and a rainbow hoodie. “How was your trip?” Puffy asked, skipping down the stairs and taking the handles of Bad’s wheelchair. Without waiting for an answer, she wheeled him up the ramp and into the house. “Was it refreshing like always?”

On the way up, Bad’s eyes were glued onto the ramp. He only looked away until it moved out of his peripheral. They’d had to install it after Sam dropped a bombshell on them: Bad might be saved from the egg, but the damage on his physical body was nearly irreversible. He might be unable to move or take care of himself for years; at least until he heals. It’s a lot of _what-if_ s and probabilities, and no one had an answer to them.

Guilt didn’t eat at his heart like how it should’ve. It ripped through his gut and the remains curdled in his stomach. _He_ nearly destroyed the server and caused Ant, Punz and Ponk to be hypnotized by an overgrown alien omelet. Skeppy was turned into a vessel because of him. Yet somehow, they found the kindness to continue looking after him, like he was a victim in this whole ordeal, not the ringmaster.

“I saw Sapnap chasing George today,” Bad recalled as Puffy ritualistically pushed him into the dining room. This was their daily routine. Get up, get help with showers, clothes, eat, sit outside, get help for getting back, dinner, and repeat. The only thing that was different were the people involved. Sometimes it was Quackity, sometimes Punz, sometimes Ponk, and sometimes Skeppy. “And George won because Sapnap fell into a ravine.”

Puffy popped the “p”. “Oh,” she said. “So that’s why I heard screaming earlier.”

“I guess so,” Bad agreed.

He had his dinner alone. Puffy was outside the mansion cleaning the pools, which Bad felt bad for. She treated it as if were the norm now; like it was usual to help a crippled demon clean up. He felt as if he were an old man living out his final days in a house, with teenagers coming over to help him with the simplest of chores for their social studies homework.

Bad stared at the vial of pink potion laying on the table. _Dinner_ was an exaggeration. His diet consisted of nothing but potions and sometimes golden apple extract. His body can’t handle any water or solid foods, which was another side-effect of the egg worming itself into him, using him as a living battery.

He shut the memory out before his hands started to shake. With difficulty, he clasped his fingers around the potion and removed the cork. Months ago, he would have been fed by one of his friends. Now he could at least drink his own potion without any help. Still, his arms tingled and burned, like the phantoms of the vines still remained in his muscles without his knowledge.

 _R̸̥̗͕̽e̷͙̦̰̒ļ̷̦̩̔͋̇a̴̢̹͈̔́x̴͍͌͜_.

Bad downed the potion in one gulp and distracted himself with the potion’s spicy taste before he could remember.

A few months ago, if someone told Bad that his best friend would stay with him for once, he’d laugh it off and treat it as a joke. Skeppy ever stayed in one place even if his life depended on it. The diamond-hybrid always thirsted for thrill and adventure. The Badlands is a continent, but it was far too small for Skeppy’s curiosity and adventurous self. Bad didn’t blame Skeppy for wanting to find new lands to explore, even if he were jabbed by his absence.

Now, Skeppy nearly spent every waking second with him. He was busy with his new islands, but in his free time, he spent it with Bad. Bad would wake up with Skeppy curled up on his couch, snoring away as he used one of Bad’s cloaks for a blanket. He would sit in the bath while Skeppy waited outside, leaning on the door as he listened to the splash of water, always checking in if he heard anything more than a thud.

Bad never thought he’d live to see Skeppy being so openly worried about his health. But then again, he’d never thought he’d be living food to a monster egg, so life tends to get interesting at times.

Skeppy averted his eyes as he handed Bad a change of clothes. It was one of Sapnap’s black sweaters he would wear under his white shirt. (Sapnap and George visited him frequently, though the amount of egg jokes they cracked was enough for Sam to chase them out of the infirmary.) Red had noticeably disappeared from his wardrobe ever since his recovery. If his friends noticed this change, they didn’t comment on it.

The tip of Bad’s fingertips brushed briefly with Skeppy’s. It was warm, nothing like Red Skeppy, who’d been so cold and apathic. Like him, Skeppy had fallen under the egg’s control too, but they were in completely circumstances. Skeppy had become a pure vessel for the egg’s magical energy, but Bad had become the source entirely. It was somewhat ironic, as that was the base of their dynamic altogether.

The egg was a topic that was considered taboo between the two of them, and Bad was grateful for it. Skeppy didn’t pry, and neither did Bad. It was a mutual understanding they shared without saying.

“Hey, Bad, do you want to play ‘Eye Spy’?” Skeppy had never wanted to Eye Spy. He deemed it boring and a waste of his time. Maybe he was thinking of activities that Bad would enjoy, or that the egg has changed him in more ways than one. They’d been connected by the egg—momentarily, but for moments, Skeppy was Bad and Bad was Skeppy. The egg wasn’t lying. He’d literally became _one_ with his best friend.

_A cog in the world’s worst chain – a piece of a machine meant to drive the world to its knees._

“Sure, Skeppy. Do you want to start?”

Skeppy shrugged. He leaned on the windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. Bad sat on his wheelchair next to him. “Sure. I spy with my little eye, something obnoxious, loud, short and stupid.”

Bad squinted out of the window. He noticed a familiar dark blue figure walking down the path, and Skeppy was glowering at Quackity like he wanted to bore a hole through his forehead.

“Skeppy, Skeppy. Are you jelly?” He managed a smile and a teasing tone.

“What? No!” Skeppy blurted. “Of course I’m not jealous. Why would I be jealous? Of Quackity, of all people! Does he give you fifty blocks of diamonds because he wants to? He did not!”

Bad giggled like a child. “You _are_ , Skeppy! You’re jelly of a coal-version of you.”

“Am not—” Skeppy flushed bright red. “All your closer friends are just discount-Skeppies. If anything, I’m flattered.”

“Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure you are,” Bad scoffed playfully. “Don’t worry, Skeppy. You’re irreplaceable. You don’t need to lose sleep over getting replaced. Ever.”

Skeppy groaned and faced the scenery outside. The sun was at its peak, and rays of sunshine poured into their room and onto them. Freckles of light were sprinkled on his face, and onto Skeppy. Bad glanced over, readying another jab—

He saw Red Skeppy instead, his face stone cold with vines pulsing under his skin.

_Oh—_

“Maybe I should just find a Discount BadBoyHalo,” Blue Skeppy returned as soon as he spoke, the redness gone without a trace. “Then you’d be as jealous. If not, more.”

Bad whipped his eyes back to the front before he let his slip-up show. “You just admitted that you’re jealous! Don’t worry, Skeppy, I won’t judge,” he retorted without missing a beat. “And about finding a replacement, that is if you can find anyone like me. I’m unique! The one and only BadBoyHalo! You do have great taste, Skeppy.”

Skeppy deflated like a balloon, wheezing. Bad followed traces of his laughter, giggling and mirroring his smile—but it was only on the surface.

Bad was shivering inside, the urge to hold his chest growing with every passing second. His empty eyes betrayed his joyful expression, but he hid it well under the guise of humor.

 _H_ _̸̳͒̓_ _e_ _̵̩̲͗̕_ _'_ _̸̮̐_ _s_ _̸͉̌̓_ _̷͚̆͝_ _n_ _̷̟̤͝_ _o_ _̷͕̞̋͝_ _t_ _̸̛͕̘͆_ _̷̥̌_ _o_ _̷̱͝_ _u_ _̴̻ͅ_ _t_ _̵͚̩̋͂_ _̵͍͘_ _o_ _̵̛̗_ _f_ _̷̥̆͒_ _̣_ _̷̹͒_ _t_ _̶̥̚_ _h_ _̸̜̔̚_ _e_ _̴̤̽_ _̴͙͌̌_ _w_ _̶̚_ _̣_ _͚_ _o_ _̵̠͓͆͗_ _o_ _̸͖̲̅͗_ _d_ _̷̤͙̔_ _s_ _̶̗̏_ _._ _̶̝̲̐_


End file.
